


Burning Desire

by misscersei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscersei/pseuds/misscersei
Summary: Modern Au where Cersei Lannister is forced married to Robert Baratheon but can’t help thinking about  Jaime Lannister





	Burning Desire

The candles are lit, the water is rising, the bubbles are getting bigger and the soft instrumental music is playing.

Everything is set for her to relax and have some much needed ‘me’ time. It has been a long day and her muscles have been strained to their limits.

She walks to the head of the bathtub and closes the tap. As soon as the water stops running, she can see the steam dancing in the air above the bubbles. The water must be extremely hot, exactly the way she likes it. When she places a hand in to test the temperature, she needs to pull it out immediately as it burns her skin. Perfect.

Her clothes soon form a pile on the floor; rings,and necklace are left on the cold counter by the sink, and the black elastic messily gathers her hair at the top of her head. 

Carefully, she places one foot in. The hot water instantly hugs her leg and makes her skin tingle. It takes her a moment to adjust before her other foot follows the same routine. Slowly, the rest of her body is sunk under the burning water. Her eyes close at the feeling of every single muscle losing up almost instantly.

With her eyes still close, she starts rubbing her hands against her skin, the soapy water making the task a lot easier. She reaches her thighs, enjoying how smooth they feel to the touch. Pulling one leg out of the water, she extends it up in the air.

Pointe.

Flex.

Pointe.

Flex.

Her foot starts making small circles, her ankle cracking to the movement. Quickly, her hand goes up to touch that ankle, making her torso jump out of the water. She rubs her ankle and let bubbles travel down her chest slowly.

Lying back down, her fingers follow the path the bubbles make and start performing a check to her breasts. The moves create a rather unexpected delicate sensation. Her hands keep rubbing up and down the valley between her breasts even when she's satisfied with the thorough inspection. The need for more pressure soon makes her cup and knead the full breasts. 

She presses harder as the feeling keeps getting better and better.

“You are insane,” she scolds herself out loud, dropping her hands to the side.

She closes her eyes again and tries to relax,  
Having a life of their own, her fingers begin drawing imaginary circles around her belly button, and she doesn’t stop them. On the contrary, she directs them down below. First to trail the line where her thighs meet her pelvis just to slowly move down to her inner thighs.

She sighs. It looks like she is going to do it after all. She better does it fast and gets over with it already. This shouldn’t take more than a couple of minutes. It’s a known-routine.

She starts by pressing her right hand against her opening, parting her inner lips and finding her most sensitive bundle of nerves immediately. She goes round and round for a moment before going up and down in a quick motion.

She arches her back.

Her pelvis buckles up.

Preparing for that hot wave to take over her body.

Nothing.

Her fingers go from side to side.

Extra pressure is applied.

Ready to be swept away.

Nothing.

"Dammit!"

Her body falls completely to lie down inside the tub. With her eyes closed, she tries to make her breathing get back to normal. She needs to get this done, she can’t let it win.

“I need you,” she whispers in the lowest tone she can manage. The words come from the bottom of her throat in a bedroom voice.

“Well, then, is there room in there for me, my love ?” a sexy voice asks.

Her eyes snap open to a naked Jaime Lannister, standing and smirking right next to her bathtub with all his glory.

“Jaime,” she breathes out with a small smile forming on her lips.

She doesn’t say a word and simply closes her eyes again. She feels the water moving around her as she makes adjustments. 

Her breasts are touched again, but her hands are not the ones doing the job this time. His are. Her nipples harden almost immediately as he presses them with his fingers and rolls them over and over.

"Argh!" A shriek escapes her lips by the harsh treatment. But this is exactly what she needs. 

Her head moves to the side as she feels his hot breath against her neck. His grainy chin grazes her sensitive skin ahead of his lips. Small butterfly kisses land on her neck before they slowly descend to cover her throat, her collarbone, and finally her breast.

Her torso goes up, trying to meet the kisses, wanting more.

She can feel the tingle between her legs, begging for attention. The tingle soon becomes an unbearable throbbing. 

She needs her release and she needs it now.

Her hands reach down, blindly finding the passion. She finds herself moaning uncontrollably. The mere idea of having him inside her, after so long, has her breath caught in her throat, making it hard for air to reach her lungs.

“Oh, Jaime!” she breathes out his name, trying to push the words pass the knot in her throat. 

The tip of his member is directed to her opening, running up and down and against. It finds her sensitive spot and she can’t help not to make it hit repeatedly. 

“Oh, Jaime!” she screams his name. 

“Yes!” 

“Oh, yes!”

“Right there!”

“Please, don’t stop!”

“Jaime!”

“Jaime!”

“Jaime!”

“Jaime!”

And, just like that, there is a hot rush running from between her legs all the way up to her nape. Her mouth is wide open and she screams out his name like a mantra as her craved orgasm finally hits her.

“Did you just…?” 

She hears his voice, deep in both lust and amusement.

“Shut up.”

He starts laughing uncontrollably. “I can’t believe it, I haven’t even…”

“Shut up!” she interrupts him. “It’s been so long.” She finds herself apologizing. “Now, go. I don’t need you anymore.”

“That's it? I didn't just come here for that, you know.”

"That's enough for now."

Cersei closes her eyes tightly. She presses them shut until she sees white flashes between the darkness and quickly snaps them open. 

Just as she has expected, he's gone. Or rather, her imagination has gone.

With a lazy satisfying smile, she picks herself up. Having an imaginary Jaime always helps her reach orgasm better. 

She reaches for a towel in the rack and starts drying herself. She takes her time as her legs are still slightly trembling. When she feels dry enough, she wraps a bathrobe around her and makes her way outside the bathroom.

The first thing that she hears is the loud sound of a TV playing in the background. She quickly exits her bedroom and follows the noise only to find her husband sitting on her couch, bowl of cereal in hand.

“Robert?! I thought you were sleeping!”

“Uh, I-I was but… I didn’t hear anything! I swear! The TV is too loud!” he blurts out.

Cersei’s face goes through as many shades of red there are before she turns around and walks back to Their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I actually wanted to continue this or at least kind of the same concept where Cersei is Married to Robert but i also want to make it an alternative universe where Jaime isn't actually his brother but a complete stranger if i got more reviews saying they want it i will do it :D thanks :D


End file.
